bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicidal! The Explosive Duo Collide!
Suicidal! The Explosive Duo Collide! A One-Way Trip, Conclusion to the White Purge Mission Furuidenshō knew this could be a potential suicide mission. Having seen what the Stern Ritters were capable of during the War of Four, as they were calling it now, he knew only of a handful that managed to retreat from the battlefield that they were assigned to fight to the death for their King. This one's powers, made it difficult for any Soul Reaper to combat, so he personally saw to it that he went alone for this mission. He would've sent Kōjaku Kuchiki, but his mission to cull the Reikon Kyūban took priority over this. If there was one person capable of combating this deceivingly innocent appearing enemy of mass destruction, it was the Head Captain himself. With the assistance of the 2nd and 12th Divisions, he managed to find a definite trail as to where this Stern Ritter lied in hiding. A hollowed out cleft within one of the mountains thirteen kilometers away from the Northeast Rukongai territory one could see smoke and a semblance of civilization. A campsite built within the cave's mouth entrance that could be seen with high surveillance gear. One could rationalize it was one of the many frontiersmen that lived outside of the rules and regulations of the Soul Society. However, definite signs and photographic evidence dictated the person in question was definitely hiding outside of the outskirts of the Rukongai Districts. Not wanting to sit idly by and see what happens with the precarious located Quincy, Furuidenshō ordered the Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force and the R&D President to keep the matter quiet. It didn't take long for him to reach the mountain cleft. With a dramatic leap, Furuidenshō landed onto the edge of the mountain cave, anticipating on seeing the Stern Ritter in wait or having some form of guard up. However, he did have some decency not to attack blindly and just see his enemy's reaction, holding a disarming smile as he crouched the cliff's edge nonchalantly. Bambietta was anything but predictable. A former Sternritter would normally always have their guard up against Shinigami attacks, but she had lived here for years. Her sense of the Shinigami had dulled, and she had virtually ignored their presence up until this point. And it was in this situation that the Head Captain found her. Perched up against the base of the cleft, arms lazily clinging around her knees, staring blankly off into the distance. She wanted to pretend she was asleep. Maybe the Shinigami would go away. ''No.'' This Shinigami had a presence to him. An ''annoying'' presence. That meant he was strong and had, no doubt, come all this way looking just for her. She had, after all, spent the last few years staying ''away'' from the Shinigami, so for one to appear now suggested that they had actually been seeking her out, rather than just a rare, freak accident. And so she craned her head to observe him out of the corner of her eye, the bill of her snow-white military cap, now stained by the dirt and rust of the Rukongai, providing shade from the hellish Soul Society sun, and allowing her to more clearly make out his features. He was a surprisingly youthful individual, draped in all the ceremonial wardrobe of a Shinigami captain. ''That's annoying.'' His raven black hair framed his petite face, flowing back like a waterfall straight out of hell, and tied loosely in a makeshift ponytail. The power he was imitating was impressive, but not particularly worrisome. If Bambietta were still in the Sternritter, she might make some haughty, arrogant taunt, force him to attack her and then start a bloodlust that would never end. But she had discarded that fake persona when she abandoned the empire all those years ago. And she rather liked her old self — quiet, patient, observant, and ever so cunning — much better than the facade she had put on to please the emperor of the [[Wandenreich|Vandenreich]], Yhwach Juhabach. Now her eyes had latched onto his, her's like two daggers of cerulean ice, glaring directly into his own coal-like eyes. He had not announced himself and, in fact, even wore a disarming smile. But youthful charm did not work on her. She could tell. He was here to start something. To be hostile. ''That's okay.'' She could be hostile too. And so, with a lingering air of growing tension, Bambietta rose to her full height, concealing her arms beneath her favorite white trench cloak — holding the Shinigami's gaze yet still. If he was expecting a welcome speech, an arrogant opening, or some sort of cliche Quincy—Shinigami enemy rant, he would be disappointed. Bambietta was a woman of action. And, if she was right about his intentions, he would know all he needed to know about her "tendancies" soon enough. "Such a fierce look for a charming young lady," Furuidenshō spoke nonchalantly, his eyes narrowing at seeing her rise to her full height, remaining squatted as he observed her stance, "I'm guessing from the lack of verbatum, that you know why I'm here?" Without waiting for an answer, Furuidenshō rose to his own full height, allowing his Haori to drape over his elegant trappings and armor underneath. The smile never vanished, even as a eerily white glow shimmered around his onyx irises, mirroring the ominous aura of silver energy lapping around his attire and body. The tremors would cause the mountain to quake and tremble under the force let loose, measuring just but a fraction of the power he was allowed her to bear witness. "I know who you are, Bambietta Basterbine, '''the Explode'''," Furuidenshō stated plainly, keeping his "gentleman" smile on his visage even as his left hand grasped the base of his sword's scabbard, thumbing the blade from its sheathe in preparation, "its only been three months since your comrades helped assault and protect the Soul Society that you took from us. Since then, around less than a dozen of you disappeared from the battlefield, escaping death and trial that you so rightfully deserved. As Head Captain of the Gotei 13, I have only one purpose in coming before you: to deliver your soul to the next life!" His next action would happen within an instant. Furuidenshō's form would blur forth, as his right hand reached for his Zanpakutō, unsheathing it within an instant and swung within an Iaijutsu slash towards her direction. The force, energy, and precision delivered from the weapon would cause a fissure of destructive force that would cause a shimmering distortion within the atmosphere for which it would cross. Power enough to rend practical materials and bodies into pieces, ripping it apart, and causing even the most durable of enemies to feel its powerful bite. The name of the technique is... "'''Saidan Kaze!'''" ''Cute.'' That's all that cross Bambietta's mind as the Captain-Commander unleashed his assault upon her. She was first greeted by an intense gust of wind, the result of the tremendous pressure released as the Shinigami drew forth his weapon. The Quincy warrior was undeterred, however, allowing the wind to rush over her like a fierce current, causing her cloak to flap violently in the wind. Raising her right hand, she carefully grasp the lip of her military-style hat, holding it in place and at such an angle that she could make out the Shinigami's form above her. Her hair, much like her cloak, now billowed violently in the awesome presence of the man's power, as he the force of the sword technique now began to bear down on her. ''What is it with these Shinigami and their theatrics?'' The force of the technique was certainly formidable: an Iaijutsu technique, no doubt, based upon its appearance and function, meant to vastly increase the ''kenatsu'' of the Zanpakutō, turning it into a vicious cutting weapon. Bambietta's theory was confirmed as the ground around her began to buckle and break, flying off behind her. Yet, she stood her ground. She felt it tearing at her skin. It was thin, and to the more foolish enemies, almost completely unnoticeable until it had tore them in half. But still, it was nothing more than Iaijutsu taken to the highest level. Nothing more than the extreme force of a sword's blade being swung through the air. There was no need, for an experienced solider, such as her, to waste techniques to dissipate it. ''It will take more than this to make me flinch, Shinigami.'' Her thoughts were almost as sharp as the blade of wind now attempting to tear her body apart. But the secret to her resilience wasn't in her attitude. Rather, in her blood stream. Reishi was flowing at a very high rate. The Shinigami had already made a mistake. Soul Society was ''rich'' in Reishi. Everything around them was composed of the spiritual atom. The rocks, the trees, the grass, even the two of them, where composed entirely of Reishi. Quincy, such as Bambietta, absorbed this Reishi and made it theirs. And, as the Shinigami's attack tore at the ground, the Reishi which was harder for her to absorb were loosened, allowing her to absorb the particles at a higher rate — pumping this new found wealth of spiritual power into her veins, making her skin harder than any steel found in Soul Society. Blut Vene. If the Captain-Commander were half as experienced as he claimed, he would recognize the technique by the small etchings of blue lines tracing the blood vessels hidden under her flawless, porcelain skin. Throughout the entire course of this, which, in reality, only spanned a few split moments, she held the Shinigami's gaze. Her eyes not once wavering from their original position. His grin, which she could tell was false, was making her ''seethe''. She already hated Shinigami. Her douchebag "father" had seen to that. But a cocky Shinigami was even worse. They disgusted her. ''Calm, Bambi. No need to go rushing in over your head.'' Now she had to react. Bambietta was nothing if she wasn't flashy, when it came to counterattacking. But she wasn't about to waste as much physical exertion as the Shinigami had in his own opening attack. She remained speechless, refusing to give the Shinigami the satisfaction of a response. Instead, wordlessly and invisibly, Bambietta sent her Reishi into the cliff face the Captain was perched upon. The result was instantaneous. The entire cliffside erupted in a truly spectacular explosion, sending rock, dirt, and cloudy debris billowing across the sparsely vegetated battlefield. She didn't have any hope the blast would actually affect the Shinigami. Not unless he was a complete dunce, that was. But it would force his hand, if only slightly, which would give her insight into her own next move. Furuidenshō saw the faint glimmer of blue hued veins sprout across the exposed skin, from which the uniform that didn't protect itself from the destructive air force that passed over her. She looked quite calm in the face of such physical power, and seemed to be anything but irrational in her choice of actions. Had Furuidenshō not been so attuned to his own surroundings, that he probably wouldn't have noticed the distortional wave of energy that traveled underneath the ground, towards the footing his soles had claimed upon arriving. It was during the apex of the explosion, ripping apart the cliff-face, that Furuidenshō would display difference between the two of them when it came to reaction timing. The instance the earth began shattering, spewing fire as it ravaged anything in its path, Furuidenshō employed Flash Step, in a way that would make it seem he had stood still within the explosion. Appearing from two meters posterior to the Stern Ritter's rigid stance, Furuidenshō already extended his left hand's forefinger towards her backside, glowing with a blue-white hue from the faintly visible spirit energy. It'd only take a moment after, for it to be released in a fantastic display of penetrative and destructive power. Byakurai. The clap of thunder would only follow after the fact, as the lightning bolt of searing energy would streak through the air, leaving a nasty ozone scent to those within close proximity of its deadly aim. The target was a section to the left of the spine, the Soul Sleep, a vital area located on any spiritually aware being. Not only would such a place be a mortal energy to most spirits and mortals, but it will universally berift them of their powers. Be it mortal or spirit, it is the universal Achilles Heel for any being empowered by spirit energy. ''This guy is too '''fucking''' much.'' Furuidenshō's reaction timing was flawless. Had Bambietta the time to do so, she would've broken out in mock applause for his brilliant display. But she ''didn't'' have time for that. She had been watching him from the moment she willed the explosion into existence. She knew he would emerge with a counter attack, and he had responded just as she'd expected. His target: her Soul Sleep. A brilliant move, but, as a being with spiritual powers, she had been taught from a young age to protect that spot vigorously. Luckily for her, the moment the explosion tore the cliff into a billion particles, she was already redirecting Reishi to her feet. The moment the Shinigami emerged, poised to sending a condensed blast of magical lightning through her chest, she was activating it. Hirenkyaku. The Quincy movement technique. The instant the technique began to leave the Shinigami's grasp, she was airborne, and in that instant, she was at his back, hand still grasping her hat to keep it in place. She allowed herself a grin, one that he would never see from his vantage point, but she would still not give him the satisfaction of hearing her voice. Not yet. Bambietta's next move was one of pure physical exertion. She reached out, at blinding speeds, with her left arm, aiming a gloved-palm thrust at the Shinigami. However, her thrust was more than met the eye. She had meticulously woven her Reishi into the strike. Should he be unlucky enough to come into contact with her, either by taking the blow itself, or by somehow blocking it, the Reishi would latch on to him, and explode instantaneously. The resulting gore would be beautiful. But, in fact, if ''anything'' he tried came into contact with her strike, it would explode before reaching her. And already she was planning her next move. Pumping Reishi into her feet in case she would need to make a quick getaway. The reflex at which Bambietta employed Hirenkyaku was definitely that of the highest caliber for any Captain under his command. The fact she employed showed she had a tactful mind, having already planned for at least several moves ahead, showed that she had earned her place not because of her abilities, but also due to her cunning. It impressed him enough to smile, as his eyes tracked her "steps" that seemed to arc around his left side, holding the tip of her hat as she did so. Had circumstances been different, he'd be offering her a chance of partnership, rather than a chance for a painless execution. But it didn't stop him from responding within his own retaliation. He already had accumulated reports from which how Bambietta Basterbine fought. She employed spirit energy in a manner in which she inserts it into a targeted substance, causing it to explode near instantaneously. The fact that she chose to get so close, with so much speed, instead of gaining distance like any Quincy 101 tactic dictated, she intended to use a form of physical contact for attack. This meant that her punch would most likely be the medium of which it'd insert spirit energy of whatever it touched. Which meant that even tapping the limb that held the ammunition of volatile spirit energy could potentially leak energy unconsciously into the object that'd derail her limb's movement and velocity. This left him either an unorthodox method of counterattack, or another burst of evasion. He knew that she would most likely account for the latter, and not necessarily the prior. Had she truly been the paranoid or the cautious type, she would've rigged the entire landscape with preemptively placed mines, filled with her spirit energy. So the only thing he did as she threw her fist, was turn his head fast enough to sideglance her direction. That grin spread to a toothy, complimentary one, as his left eye lit up with a flash of light, even as the Byakurai began to fade away. Three things would happen in perfect synchronization. The first would be that the fist would not physically touch his cloak. Rather, a burst of blue-white light would clap, the barrier being comprised of Seki-based energy that would force the inertia and recoil backwards, perfectly deflecting the attack without him needing to move a single step. Next, ricochet would pack two surprises, as a light tap of Shō energy would hit the retreating fist, all that would be needed to ignite the energy point blank on the person. The energy that would waft over would be Geki, paralyzing her being and being "pushed" by the Shō spell onto her being, keeping her cemented from properly retreating and allowing her to take the explosion herself. Not only would this happen within a few moments, but it would ensure that her own tactic would be used against her. If one thing a Quincy shouldn't underestimate, is the value of the versatility that Kidō afforded its wielder. ''Kidō''. It had taken her a moment to notice, but she was already in motion when the first of the three took place. And then she was frozen. Her movements restrained as the effects of the spell took hold. Well, most of her was frozen anyways. By now she was sure of what was going to happen. He was trying to force her explosion back on her. Avoid the blast himself. Oh, how she desperately wanted to laugh. To just roar in laughter at that simplistic response. Though, she had to admit, the way he had set it up had genuinely impressed her. ''Like I said, this guy is too '''fucking''' much.'' Bambietta had to act fast. Redirecting the Reishi in the center of her being, she timed her response down to the last second. Reishi enveloped her, turning from just particles into raw power. Reiryoku. In a split second, this Reiryoku arced out, forming strings that attached to her limbs, ''forcing'' her body out of the way of the redirected explosion. Ransōtengai. Only the most experienced Quincy could use it. It made things like paralysis, broken bones, and a damaged body useless against them. With it, she could move her body even if the Shinigami managed to disable it. She had to give him credit, however, for the ingenuity of his attack. Nor could she blame him for not thinking of Ransōtengai. It was usually reserved for the older Quincy, who found it harder to move. But Bambietta herself was fascinated by the technique, and it had saved her ass more than once. Now she was free. The temporary paralysis from the Kidō shattering, and along with it, her Ransōtengai. Bambietta wouldn't give him time to set up another attack though. No. Not on her watch. Just as quickly as she had escaped, Bambietta swiped her hand in an arc, accomplishing two things simultaneously. First, her Spirit Weapon, a simple Reishi sword, formed. As she swung it, a volley of Heilig Pfeil were unleashed from its tip, screaming towards the Shinigami. Like everything else made by her power, the arrows were explosive. The Shinigami would only have an instant to do dodge them. And she would be ready when he did. "''So this child knows Ransōtengai? I guess I shouldn't be surprised,''" Furuidenshō observed, his body leaping forward as he spun to face his opponent, avoiding the redirected explosion as he observed the web-like ability that was the ancient Quincy technique, "''considering she has enough control to insert spirit energy into any substance, making it volatile, without harming herself, she'd have the logical amount of control to distribute her spirit energy in any number of fashions. I may have a challenge on my hands after all...''" The Head Captain would witness the Stern Ritter brandish her spirit weapon, fashioned to be something akin to a scimitar, launching a line of Heilig Pfeil aimed towards him. He knew if this was any other Quincy, Heilig Pfeil wouldn't be an issue. But he considered the fact that she pretty much had the '''Midas Touch''' with explosions instead of gold, the arrows themselves might as well been missiles instead of mere bow-shot projectiles. Furuidenshō dediced to take a more direct approach with his Kidō abilities. Swinging his left hand out in front of himself, a curtain of nearly transparent energy would enrapture the line of explosive yielding arrows, halting them in their tracks. Through the Geki energy, he quickly thrust them back towards Bambietta, accelerating their movement with a burst of Shō, encouraging the inevitable combustion of unstable spirit energy into the Quincy's path. Within a matter of a couple minutes, Furuidenshō doubted they would be fighting on the cliff edge, let alone the mountain for much longer. ''More fancy magic.'' Bambietta made no attempt to dodge her own attack. It was incredibly arrogant of the Shinigami to believe that such an attack would reach her. As the projectiles entered her sphere of influence, the Reishi which composed their structures began to decompose into their individual particles, flying away and rejoining with Bambietta herself. Within seconds, before the arrows ever reached her personage, they were completely gone—fully absorbed by the Quincy woman. A smirk crossed her face when she saw the Shinigami's face. "I'm done playing games with you, fool." she snapped. It was the first words she'd uttered throughout the duration of the fight. With her left hand, Bambietta removed the white glove on her right, revealing a black glove underneath it, which was emblazoned with the Quincy insignia—a pentagram. While she, by no means, needed this technique to win her battle, ''yet'', the Quincy wanted to humiliate the Shinigami. To prove to him that, before her, he was nothing. And so, as her lips curled into a sinister grin, a tremendous surge of Reishi funneled itself from her body, upwards. Ironically, this sudden release of Reiatsu fulfilled the Shinigami's earlier prediction—though not quite in the fashion he had imagined it. The mountain, upon which the two were fighting, completely crumbled beneath the tremendous power released atop it, forcing both combatants into the air. "Quincy: Vollständig," Bambietta's voice rang out as the column of Reishi shattered. "Let's face it, Shinigami. Both of us have better things to do today. So, let's close the curtain on this conflict." The Quincy unfurled her large Reishi wings and, immediately, the environment reacted. Rock formations, trees, grass, and earth began to uproot—disintegrating into their base Reishi particles—entering into her wings, which expanded in part. Vollständig Release